Juste pour lui
by Loulette Cacahuete
Summary: Jasper se bat avec Rosalie pour avoir la avoir la garde de Gabriel, le fils biologique de Rosalie et le fils adoptif de celui-ci.Ce sera la guerre. Le juge décide alors de faire cohabiter leur deux familles...Rosalie avoue ses fautes mais Jasper a du mal à lui ment cela ce passera-t-il? Se pardonneront-ils juste pour Gabriel? Jusqu'où pourront-ils aller juste pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Les personnages (excepté Gabriel) ne sont pas a moi mais à la superbe Stephenie Meyer !**

Bonjour à tous!

Alors, cette partie est une sorte d'épilogue... Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire... Les prochains chapitres se passeront cinq ans plus tard.

J'ai fais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y est plus de fautes mais je ne pense pas que ce sera suffisant, c'est pour cela que je recherche une bêta reader donc si vous êtes intéressé...

Voilà voilà,

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Rosalie**

Il était 6h35, le soleil commençait à se lever.

Je sentis mon frère se glisser dans mon lit, en face de moi.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et sa tête d'ange me fit sourire.

Il me sourit aussi et je pus sentir son haleine déjà fraîche.

« Coucou ma Rosie. »

« Coucou mon Jazzi. Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir donc j'ai du me lever vers…5h00 environs. Et toi, tu as bien dormis ? »

« J'ai mis du temps à m'endormir mais après j'ai dormis comme un bébé ! »

« Aller lève toi princesse ! Aujourd'hui est un des jours les plus cool de notre vie ! La rentrée en terminale, même si elle se fait dans un nouveau lycée, est un jour à marqué d'une pierre blanche ! » Me dit-il souriant et en me tapant la cuisse.

Il sortit du lit et je vis qu'il était toujours en caleçon.

Ce qui me donna une idée.

Je me levais et dévalais les escaliers de notre nouvel appartement.

Je vis mon amour de frère finir de préparer le petit déjeuner, je souris. Jasper c'est toujours occupé de moi, me traitant comme une reine et je le remerciais pour ça. Il était dos à moi et ne m'avait pas remarqué.

Je m'approchais de lui et glissais mes bras autour de ses hanches.

« Dit Jazzi… » Commençais-je avec ma petite voix toute gentille.

« Oui Rosie ? » Me répondit-il comme un papa répond à sa fille.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Je lui serrais un peu plus les hanches.

Il se retourna et me regarda d'un ai qui disait « dis toujours ».

« Est-ce-que je pourrais préparer tes habits pour aujourd'hui ? S'il-te-plaît. »

Je fis la moue en faisant ressortir ma lèvre inférieure et en la bougeant de haut en bas.

Il me jaugea d'un air sceptique. Je fis ressortir mes yeux et joignis mes mains.

« Jazzi… » Fis-je suppliante.

Il se résigna alors.

« Bon d'accord. Je ne peux rien te refuser, mais d'abord va prendre ta douche et viens manger. » Il secoua la tête et ses jolies boucles blondes toutes mouillés mirent de l'eau partout.

Mon frère avait, sans s'en rendre compte, un sex appeal énormissime.

« Sexy Jazzi ! » Le taquinais-je.

Il roula des yeux et alors que je partais, il me tapa les fesses.

« Tss tss tss fréro » sifflais-je entre mes dents. « Garde ça pour tes conquêtes. »

Il rigola doucement et je partis prendre ma douche tout en n'oubliant pas de passer dans la chambre de mon petit bébé.

**Jasper**

Dire que j'étais fatigué était un euphémisme.

J'étais exténué, lessivé, mort… Non pas mort. Je suis mortibus.

Mortibus est l'expression que nous utilisons avec Rosalie pour dire que nous sommes très fatigués, dans la merde ou autre fonctions pour lesquelles les gens utilisent le mot « mort » alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Gabriel n'a pas arrêté de pleurer cette nuit.

Qui est Gabriel ? Le bébé de Rosalie, et le mien aussi mais pas génétiquement.

Rosalie est tombée enceinte il y a maintenant douze mois, nous habitions encore au Texas. Le « père », Royce King, a tout de suite rejeté ma sœur. Je l'ai accompagné à tous ses rendez-vous chez le gynécologue, à ses séances avec la sage femme, j'étais même là à l'accouchement.

Nos parents l'ont mal pris sur le coup mais maintenant qu'ils ont vu le petit Gabriel, ils craquent totalement sur lui.

Ils disent qu'il me ressemble plus à moi qu'à Rosalie. Ce qui est marrant car c'est son fils et pas le mien.

Enfin, Rosalie et moi sommes quasi identiques.

Ils nous ont laissés déménagés pour venir à Seattle, ils nous versent de l'argent tous les mois pour que nous puissions vivre à notre aise, ils en mettaient toujours un peu plus pour que nous puissions nous faire plaisir également.

Nos parents nous aimaient bien qu'ils ne soient que très peu présent, leur métier prenant une bonne partie de leur temps.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque je sentis des bras entouré mes hanches.

Le silence se fit sur la pièce pendant quelques instants avant que ma Rosie ne prenne la parole.

«Dit Jazzi… » Me dit-elle avec sa voix de fillette.

Je souris, sachant ce qu'elle allait me demander, mais je jouais la carte de l'indifférence.

« Oui Rosie ? » Lui répondis-je, la faisant attendre un peu plus.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Je la voyais battre des cils sans même avoir à la regarder.

Je me retournais donc, un sourcil arqué.

« Est-ce-que je pourrais te préparer tes habits aujourd'hui ? S'il-te-plaît. » Me dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

J'étais sûr qu'elle allait me demander ça. J'essayais de faire comme si je réfléchissais mais intérieurement j'étais mort de rire.

Elle fit sa moue à laquelle je ne pouvais pas résister.

_Aller Jasper du cran, résiste lui un peu._

Elle joignit ses mains et fit ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Je cédai.

Je lui dis d'aller se doucher et de revenir manger.

Je secouais la tête en pensant à la faiblesse dont je fais preuve avec ma jumelle.

J'attendis que l'eau coule pour commencer à mettre la table.

Soudain, j'entendis des petits hoquets et des pleurs.

Gabriel était réveillé et, à ce que j'entendais, il avait faim.

Je partis donc chercher le petit morfal.

J'entrais dans sa chambre et il me sourit directement.

Il tendit ses petits bras dans ma direction, je le pris contre moi et le calai contre mon torse.

« Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as fais un dodo mouvementé ! » lui dis-je tout en lui faisant des bisous.

Oui, j'étais complètement gaga de mon fils.

_Enfin… ton fils… ton neveu plutôt…_

A cette pensée, mon moral baissa d'un coup.

Je commençais à angoisser que Rose rencontre un garçon et qu'il me pique ma place.

Mon bébé dut sentir mon anxiété et manifesta son mécontentement face à mes idées noires.

« Faim ! » me cria-t-il enfin... c'est ce que je compris mais en vérité ça ressemblait plutôt à "baaaim".

« Oui oui je sais. Aller on va manger. »

Je le posais dans sa chaise haute et commençais à lui donner sa compote tout en mangeant mon pancake.

Rosalie descendit habillée, coiffée et maquillée.

Elle portait un chemisier blanc rosé rentré dans un short taille haute blanc le tout avec des talons compensés blancs.

Gabriel lui sourit mais continua à manger.

« Vas t'habiller Jazz, je m'en charge. » Me dit-elle doucement.

« D'accord, merci. »

Je me levais et partis rapidement en direction de ma chambre.

Je vis les habits que ma m'avait préparé m'attendaient bien sagement sur mon lit.

Ils étaient assortis aux siens.

J'avais une chemise blanche que je rentrais dans un jean clair et mes pieds portaient mes chaussures blanches.

Une fois habillé je m'allongeais sur le lit et regardais l'heure, il était 7h15.

J'entendis Rosalie qui allait habiller Gabriel.

Nous allions le prendre avec nous au lycée. Il y a une crèche pour les enfants des professeurs, nous avions alors demandé si nous pouvions y déposé Gabriel le matin, le reprendre pour manger le midi et le premier des deux qui sort le prend avec lui à la fin des cours.

Les auxiliaires puéricultrices n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient néanmoins Rosalie et moi devions impérativement avoir de bons résultats scolaires.

On toqua à ma porte.

« Oui entre Rose ! » criais-je.

Elle portait Gabriel dans ses bras, il était habillé avec un T-shirt blanc, une petite salopette en jean et des baskets blanches.

« On y vas.» me dit-elle. « Sinon on va être en retard. »

« Ok, je conduis ! » je me levais.

Ni ma sœur ni moi ne dîmes un mot de tout le trajet, nous écoutions les babillages de Gabriel en attendant qu'il parle vraiment.

Une fois arrivé, je sortis, mis mes lunettes de soleil, pris Gabriel dans un de mes bras, ses affaires dans l'autre et avança au bras de ma sœur, fier d'avoir un fils et une jumelle tous les deux géniaux et plus prêt que jamais à entamer cette année dernière année de secondaire.

_Sept mois plus tard… Rosalie sort avec Emmett qui s'occupe beaucoup de Gabriel, prenant un peu la place de Jasper qui est jaloux. Il sort lui-même avec Alice et est très ami avec Edward, Bella est la meilleure amie de Rosalie._

**Jasper**

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps j'embrassais Alice mais j'aurais aimé que cela dure toujours.

Moi qui en général aimais dominer, je me laissais totalement mener par le bout du nez par Alice.

Alice…

Que dire ?

Mon amour, mon lutin, ma lumière…

La femme la plus importante de ma vie, ex aequo avec Rosalie.

Mais ma Rosie est toujours fourré avec « Son Emmett » donc le gentil Jasper se la ferme et reste bien sagement à la maison.

Autant j'adorais Edward, le frère d'Emmett, autant je n'aimais pas du tout celui-ci.

Alice est leur cousine, elle est plus âgée que nous (Emmett aussi mais il a redoublé donc…) et est déjà à l'université.

J'étais totalement amoureux d'elle.

Rosalie ne l'aime pas trop en revanche elle apprécie beaucoup Bella, la copine d'Edward.

Je dois avouer que Bella est une crème, elle est douce, délicate, c'est un cordon bleu, elle ne se plaint pas, est très à l'écoute des autres, elle est calme… Bref, Bella est tout ce que Rose veut pour moi.

Tout le contraire d'Alice.

Alice est turbulente, têtue, tyrannique, parfois agressive, elle boit, elle fume (et pas que du tabac), elle sniffe, est accro au shopping, me pique ma carte bleue, dépense de l'argent sans réfléchir…

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a tout de suite attiré.

Bien-sûr Rosalie la déteste mais elle respecte mon choix.

J'aime Alice, de toutes mes forces.

En revanche, elle est très jalouse.

Je passe beaucoup moins de temps avec ma sœur et avec mon fils à cause d'elle.

Parfois je me dis que je dois arrêter ça mais…lorsqu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle m'embrasse tendrement et que nous faisons l'amour avec passion…Je n'arrive plus à lui en vouloir de m'éloigner de ma famille et de mes nouveaux amis.

Gabriel a vraiment grandis, il est tellement mignon.

Je l'adore.

Il n'aime pas beaucoup Emmett et, même si je ne l'aime pas forcément moi non plus, cela me fait de la peine pour Em' parce qu'il fait tout pour que Gab l'apprécie.

J'entendis ma sœur rentrée et mis alors fin au baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Alice, contrariée.

« Rosalie est rentrée des courses, je vais aller l'aider avec les sacs. »

Elle me retint par le bras.

« Non reste. » son ton était ferme et suppliant à la fois. « Il y a Emmett, pas besoin de toi. »

Je me relevais à une vitesse éclaire, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

Je partis de ma chambre en colère.

Je descendis dans le salon pour y voir Gabriel assit par terre.

Il me vit et me sourit.

« Coucou mon bébé, tu vas bien ? » lui demandais-je.

Il vint vers moi à quatre pattes et me tendit ses petits bras.

Puis, tout autour de moi n'eut plus d'importance.

Même Rosalie et Emmett qui entraient et me disait bonjour, même Alice qui descendait et qui s'excusait.

Plus rien n'eut plus d'importance que Gabriel et la chose magique qui se produit.

Il ouvrit sa petite bouche et articula deux syllabes.

« Pa…pa. »

Il était tout fier d'avoir dit quelque chose et moi, j'étais sidéré.

Je ne savais pas comment le prendre, quoi dire, que faire.

Je n'étais pas son papa, enfin pas techniquement…En plus il y avait Emmett maintenant…

Qu'allais dire Rosalie ?

Comme s'il insistait sur le fait, Gabriel réitéra son acte.

« Pa…pa ! » cria-t-il, les bras toujours tendus vers moi.

Je décidai de me reprendre et de répondre à Mon fils.

« Oui mon amour. » dis-je tout en le prenant contre moi.

« Aim ! » me répondit-il comme un affamé.

« Tu as faim mon chéri ? »

« Boui ! » Il me regardait comme si j'étais débile.

En fait, je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, qui était ouverte sur le salon, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Rosalie et à mon beau-frère.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et lui l'avait mauvaise.

Mon égo se gonfla d'un coup.

J'installais Gabriel dans sa chaise haute et lui donnais sa compote de pomme.

Rosalie vint se poster derrière moi et essaya de faire parler notre fils.

« Gabriel, dit ma-man. » lui dit -elle.

« Pa…pa. » riposta-t-il.

« Ma-man. » Elle insitait.

« Pa…pa ! »

« Aller mon bébé, dis ma-man. » Essaya-t-elle encore une fois au bord des larmes.

« Gabriel. » L'appelais-je. « Dis ma-man. » Je tentais ma chance.

« Ma…ma. » Répéta docilement mon ange.

Rosalie partit en pleurant vers sa chambre et je me lançais automatiquement à sa poursuite.

Elle ferma sa porte à clé, j'essayais tout de même de toquer.

Aucune réponse.

« Aller Rose… » Dis-je doucement.

« Non ! » Je l'entendais pleurer.

« Rosalie… » Suppliais-je.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Jasper ! » Sa voix était enrouée.

« Rosie ouvre moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas alors j'allais chercher le double de sa clé, elle avait le double de la mienne, j'entrais et la vis recroquevillée dans son lit. Des spasmes la parcouraient. Je m'allongeai derrière elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Rosie… » Commençais-je.

Elle se retourna vivement, son regard bleu était si triste…

« Jazz, mon fils est toute ma vie. »

« Oui je sais. » J'étais consterné.

« Mais, le premier mot qu'il a dit t'était adressé et... » elle renifla fortement. « Il a répété après Toi, pas après Moi. »

« Où veux-tu en venir Rosalie ? »

Je ne la suivais plus…

« Tu t'en occupe bien plus que moi, surtout ces derniers temps…Tu arrives à tout gérer seul. » poursuivit-elle.

« Et ? » Je ne comprenais toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

« J'y pense depuis un moment… » Elle ne pleurait plus à présent.

Je vis qu'elle était sérieuse et commençais à m'inquiéter.

Elle voulait me l'enlever ?

« Jazz, Gabriel devrait être ton fils. » me dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Il l'est déjà. » lui répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Adopte-le. »

« Pardon ? »

Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir saisi.

« Jazz, adoptes Gabriel. »

* * *

Si vous avez des remarques au niveau de la mise en page, de l'orthographe, de la grammaire, de la conjugaison... ou tout simplement sur l'histoire :p n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP!

Une Alice étrange, un Emmett en retrait, un Jasper jaloux et une Rosalie un peu dépressive... Dans cette fiction, Rosalie et Jasper sont très très très très fusionnels.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu,

J'essaierai de poster la semaine prochaine :)

Bisous,

Loulette Cacahuète.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde :).

Alors,un chapitre court mais heureusement... Je vous poste la suite direct après! HAHA! Oui car j'ai un petit problème avec la répartition des chapitres, je ne sais pas où m'arrêter...

J'ai été très heureuse de constater que j'avais eu quelques mise en alerte, en favoris et une review (oui une seule, je ne le cache pas...).

MissBlinis: j'adore ton pseudo, j'aimerais que tu le sois (tu sais de quoi je parle) mais tu ne m'as rien laissé pour que je puisse te contacter... J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

J'allais oublier de vous dire, pour moi Jasper ressemble à l'acteur Alex Pettyfer :) et Rosalie à Kristen Stewart en blonde. J'avais imaginé ça lorsque j'avais lu les livres mais alors lorsque j'ai vu les acteurs j'ai fais "Oh!".

Aller, j'arrête mon blablatage et je vous laisse.

AH oui, juste, ça se passe à peu près 5 ans après le premier chapitre.

Bisous! (on se retrouve en bas ;) )

* * *

**Jasper**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, aux yeux de tous c'est le cinquième anniversaire de Gabriel mais pour moi c'est aussi Notre quatrième anniversaire, à lui et moi.

J'ai adopté Gabriel il y a quatre ans jour pour jour.

Quatre ans de pur bonheur, enfin presque.

J'ai perdu de vue ma Rosie…Nous qui pensions que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, nous nous sommes éloignés progressivement et elle a finalement déménagé avec Emmett.

Ils sont partis vivre à New-York, il est un grand homme d'affaire, elle est un mannequin reconnue mais aussi, et surtout, une mère de famille épanouie et heureuse.

J'ai reçu le faires-parts de naissance de chacun de ses enfants sans jamais être invité au baptême ni de Charlotte, ni a celui de Ben et Angela, qui étaient jumeaux.

Bref, Rosalie faisait sa vie de son côté et ça m'attristait beaucoup néanmoins je gardais la tête haute, père célibataire à 22 ans, je pouvais être fier de moi.

J'étais devenu un architecte ayant une grande notoriété et gagne très bien ma vie, permettant ainsi à mon fils et moi-même de vivre confortablement.

J'avais un grand duplex dans le centre de Seattle et allais tous les jours chercher Gabriel à l'école, mon travail plaisait beaucoup aux gens, bref, j'avais une belle vie.

En revanche il me manquait quelque chose, autre que ma sœur, l'amour.

Je m'étais très rapidement séparé d'Alice, nous n'étions vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Finalement, les seules personnes qui me restaient de ma « vie d'avant » étaient : Bella, Edward, Carlisle, le père d'Edward, et Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Ils étaient ma famille mais aussi celle de Rosalie.

Mon réveil sonna et je l'éteignis pensant qu'on était dimanche.

Je du me rendormir un petit moment car je fus réveillé par une petite main qui me tapotais la joue.

« Papa, t'es mort ? » me disait mon petit chou, inquiet.

J'ouvris les yeux et il me sourit.

« Ah ouf ! Tu m'as fais peur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais debout à cette heure là ? » grognais-je. « On est dimanche, va te recoucher. » J'enfouissais ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« Mais papa, on n'est pas dimanche, on est lundi. » Il parlait avec sa petite voix qui me faisait craquer.

Attendez…Lundi ?

Je me redressais vivement, en le percutant presque.

« LUNDI ? » criais-je.

Je regardais l'heure, 7h45.

« Putain de merde ! » beuglais-je.

« 2 dollars ! » répliqua Gabriel.

« Rappel moi pourquoi j'ai instauré cette maudite règle. » bougonnais-je en me levant.

« Tu ne veux pas que je dise de gros mots, donc je n'en dis pas mais par contre à chaque fois que tu en dis tu me dois 1 dollar par gros mots. » me répondit-il tout en me suivant jusque dans la cuisine.

Il s'installa à table, pris des feuilles et un crayon de papier qui trainaient et commença à dessiner.

Il me faisait rire quand il était concentré car sa petite langue sortait de sa bouche et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Apparemment il faisait comme moi, mais j'étais persuadé que je ne faisais pas cette tête là quand je réfléchissais.

Je me préparais mon café et me tournais vers mon fils.

« Que veux-tu manger ? » lui demandais-je.

« Des chocapic. » me répondit-il sans me regarder.

Je sortis donc les chocapic puis le lait que je versais dans un bol. Je rajoutais les chocapic et mis le bol devant Gabriel tout en attrapant une cuiller.

« Enlève ton dessin. » lui ordonnais-je.

« Mais toi tu les laisse tout le temps sur la table ! » râla-t-il.

« Eh bien je ne suis pas forcément un exemple. » rétorquais-je.

Il souffla mais alla tout de même poser ses feuilles sur la table basse du salon.

Je profitais qu'il est le dos tourné pour poser un petit paquet sur sa chaise.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en découvrant le cadeau.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » lui souhaitais-je. « Tu peux ouvrir ton cadeau. » continuais-je en voyant à ses yeux pleins d'espoir.

Je l'aidais tout de même à arracher le premier morceau de papier, sinon il ne n'en sortait pas.

«C'est le premier, tu en auras d'autre ce soir. » lui dis-je.

« On va chez papi et mamie ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, il y aura aussi Edward et Bella. »

Il sourit et regarda enfin ce que contenait le petit paquet.

Il découvrit un kit d'explorateur accompagné d'une petite carte.

« Cher Gabriel. » décrypta-t-il. « Tu es…cor…cordia-le -ment invité aux Everglades. Les Everglades sont situés en Floride, près de Miami. Tu visiteras le parc avec ton papa, Bella, Edward, Carlisle et Esmée lors de ton voyage en Floride. » Il s'arrêta de lire tellement il était content.

« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demandai-je.

« Oui très ! Merci papa ! » Il me sauta au cou et je le tins contre moi.

« Aller, dépêche toi de manger, on va être en retard. » lui dis-je en le reposant sur sa chaise.

Il s'exécuta et je bus mon café.

Ensuite, nous allâmes nous préparé.

Nous nous étions habillé de la même manière sans le vouloir. T-shirt blanc, jean foncé et baskets noires.

Nous partîmes de la maison en catastrophe, sautant dans la voiture.

Il ne fit que me parler d'Alizée, sa petite-amie, durant tout le trajet. J'étais dépité, mon fils avait une vie amoureuse plus trépidante que la mienne.

Je me garais et nous dûmes courir pour ne pas louper la dernière sonnerie.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et il partit rejoindre sa classe. Alizée lui sauta dans les bras et il colla un gros bisou sur les lèvres de la petite fille. Ce qui eu le don de me gonfler de fierté, mon fils était un tombeur.

Je montais dans ma voiture et démarrais rapidement.

Garrett allait me tuer.

Mon associé, et meilleur ami en plus d'Edward, insistait sur la ponctualité.

Et j'étais très souvent en retard.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garais devant les locaux de mon agence d'architecture.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et déboulais dans le bureau.

« Garrett, mec je suis vraiment désolé ! Je croyais qu'on était dimanche et j'ai du emmener Gab à l'école. » dis-je à toute vitesse et à bout de souffle.

Je le regardais pour voir sa réaction et vis avec qui il était.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je m'arrêtais de respirer.

« Mec, ça va ? » me demanda mon ami. « Jasper, respire ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Juste là devant moi se tenait dignement la personne que j'aimais et craignais le plus à la fois.

« Bonjour Jasper. Ca faisait longtemps. »

* * *

_Mais qui est-ce? :O_

Je sais que mes "suspens" sont légèrement à faire caca.

Une petite review? Si le coeur vous en dis.

Bisous.

Loulette.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oui je le remets parce qu'il manquait une phrase à la fin...**_

**Jasper**

« Bonjour Jasper. Ca faisait longtemps. » me dit mon interlocutrice d'un air machiavélique.

« Rosalie. En effet ça faisait longtemps. Quoi de neuf depuis quatre ans sœurette ? » j'étais amer.

« Oh Jazzi ne fais pas ton ronchon. » elle me parlait comme si j'étais un enfant. « Tu n'es pas heureux de revoir ta sœur ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait, je me demande où sont ton mari, tes deux gardes du corps et des dix milles enfants. » me moquais-je.

Elle grogna.

« Et toi, tu ne t'es toujours pas retrouvé une copine ? Apparemment la seule que tu as attiré c'était Alice, une petite traînée. »

Je la fusillais du regard, elle savait à quel point ça me faisait mal.

« Regarde la vérité en face frangin. » continua-t-elle. « Même si elles ont commencés de la même manière, nos vies sont très différentes. J'ai réussi, tu as échoué. » je fronçais des sourcils. « Je suis une des plus grandes mannequins de mon temps, mon mari est influent, riche, mes enfants son parfaits, ils ne pleurent pas, sont toujours calme, ne crient pas…Charlotte va dans une école privé… Et j'ai adopté un petit égyptien de cinq ans, il s'appelle Amun. » elle marqua une pause.

Je roulais des yeux en constatant que même avec les années, Rosalie était toujours aussi théâtrale.

« Et toi, Jasper. Qu'est-ce-que tu as ? Tu n'as rien, à part ton métier tu n'as rien. Ton fils te sera bientôt retiré et tu ne seras plus qu'un robot qui fait des dessins. »

Elle se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Je n'en pu plus.

« Rosalie, pourquoi es-tu là ? » demandais-je sur le point d'exploser. « Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et pars. »

« Je viens pour te faire part de la décision du juge » lança-t-elle.

« La décision du juge ? » j'étais perplexe.

« Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a quelques mois nous sommes allés au tribunal chacun notre tour pour savoir qui de nous deux aurait la garde de Gabriel. » me dit-elle, réveillant ma mémoire qui s'était mise en mode off spécialement pour ce jour.

« Ah oui ça… » grognais-je.

« Arrête de grogner Jazzi. » ria-t-elle.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi le verdict ? » marmonnais-je, anxieux à l'idée de perdre mon fils.

« Il ne sait pas encore. C'est pour ça que nous allons devoir cohabiter. Toi, Gabriel, moi et ma famille. » elle avait l'air contrarié par la décision.

« Et ensuite ? » demandais-je.

« Le juge décidera et prendra en compte les souhaits de Gabriel. » si elle était contrarié par le fait que nous allions devoir vivre sous le même toit, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que Gabriel choisisse.

« Très bien. » déclarais-je. « Bon, si tu veux bien me laisser travailler. »

« Je disais justement à ton charmant collègue que tu ne pourrais pas assurer tes fonctions aujourd'hui. » elle me regardait d'un air malicieux.

« Pourquoi ça ? » j'en avais ras le bol de ma sœur et souhaitais juste qu'elle me fiche la paix.

« Parce que tu dois déménager. » elle sourit du petit effet.

« Je…quoi ? Pourquoi ? » en plus de perdre un peu mon fils, je suis éjecté de chez moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour quelques temps. Tu prends le nécessaire pour toi et pour Gabriel et vous venez dans l'appartement que le juge nous a attribué. » elle prit son sac et s'en alla, lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi elle me chuchota. « On se voit ce soir, Jazzi. »

« Wow…ta sœur est, comment dire…explosive. » dit Garrett une fois qu'elle fut partie.

« Elle est surtout chiante et prends un malin plaisir à me rabaisser. » répondis-je.

« Bon aller, va faire tes affaires. Sinon tu vas **encore** être en retard. » chantonna-t-il.

« C'est un reproche ? » demandais-je.

« Peut-être bien que oui. »Il ria. « Aller oust, sort de mon bureau ! » il me poussait vers la porte de sortie et me conduit même jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Merci mec, à demain ! » lançais-je alors qu'il remontait.

« A demain ! Et sois à l'heure ! »

Je souris et repartis chez moi, partagé entre le bonheur et l'inquiétude de retrouver ma sœur.

Ma matinée se résuma à des cartons, des cartons, des cartons et… un petit plaisir solitaire.

Il fallait vraiment que je me trouve une petite-amie…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule, j'étais en retard, comme à mon habitude.

Je donnais des cours d'histoire, de maths et de dessin tous les lundis, jeudis et vendredis après-midi.

Ca me changeait les idées et le salaire me permettait d'être totalement sécurisé au cas où les affaires iraient mal.

Je me rendis à pieds au lycée dans lequel j'enseignais, bien sûr pas en tant que professeur titulaire car je n'avais pas les diplômes mais j'aidais les élèves en difficulté scolaire et animait l'atelier dessin.

Les élèves étaient très intéressants, gentils, enthousiastes, il y avait tout de même des durs à cuire mais je pense que je les impressionnais un peu avec ma taille.

Aujourd'hui j'enseignais l'histoire aux terminales. J'allais leur faire une séance un peu particulière sur la guerre de sécession.

Tous se mirent à leur place lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle de cours.

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons voir qui pourrait à peu près s'en sortir vivant sur un champ de bataille ! » annonçais-je joyeusement.

J'entendis les filles souffler, se plaindre et marmonner tandis que les garçons criaient littéralement de joie.

« Aller, bougez vos fesses ! » les pressais-je pour qu'ils aillent au gymnase.

Je vis que Kate restait un peu en arrière, Benjamin était malade aujourd'hui et était tout de même venu mais du coup, toutes les filles voulaient _prendre soin de lui._

Ces deux là me faisaient pensés à Rosalie et moi au même âge.

Jumeaux, toujours ensemble comme s'ils étaient collés. Elle était jolie, il était beau et toutes les filles lui tournaient autour. Ils s'adoraient et pensaient que jamais ils ne pourraient se séparés.

La seule différence était que Rosalie était populaire, exubérante et avait tout ce qu'elle souhaitait alors que Kate était très discrète, venait au cours spécialisés seulement pour accompagner son frère et était un petit rat de bibliothèque.

Elle se tourna vers moi, les autres continuaient à avancer.

Je vis qu'elle hésitait à me parler, je l'encourageais donc.

« Tu veux me dire quelque chose Kate ? » lui demandais-je en l'incitant à se confier à moi.

«Oui, j'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose . » elle rougit fortement. « Je…comment faîtes-vous pour élever un enfant alors que vous êtes célibataire ? » m'interrogea-t-elle.

« Eh bien, au départ je trouvais les sacrifices lourds mais dorénavant je ne regrette en rien le fait d'avoir mon fils à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il n'était pas là. »

Au fond, je savais pourquoi elle me disait ça mais je pense que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

« Monsieur…Est-ce-que vous pensez que…que je serais capable d'élever un enfant ? » me demanda-t-elle finalement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire Kate. C'est…je ne peux pas te dire que c'est bien ou mal, j'aimerais te rassuré mais je ne…je ne peux pas….ce serait cautionner le fait d'avoir un enfant trop jeune. » j'avais la gorge serrée et le ventre noué, j'aurais tellement aimé la consoler mais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement je représentais l'autorité.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Ca me fit tellement mal…

Je craquais et la pris dans mes bras et commençais à la bercer doucement.

« Ca va aller Kate. Mais déjà… » je me détachais d'elle. « On va aller rejoindre les autres et se défouler ! » je la motivais, sachant que ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un but. Je lui dis de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait pour elle, et éventuellement pour son enfant.

Nous rejoignions les autres qui nous regardaient avec des yeux suspicieux.

« Aller gros flemmards ! Il est temps de bouger vos grosses fesses ! » leur criais-je.

La séance d'aïkido se passa mieux que ce que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Mais toutes les jeunes filles étaient vraiment très impressionnées, ou plutôt intéressées, par ma_ capacité plus que gigantesque à maitriser aussi bien l'aïkido et à remettre en place tous ces idiots_, ce qui m'affligeait particulièrement.

Et comme à mon habitude, j'étais en retard pour aller chercher Gabriel à l'école.

Je courus à toute vitesse pour ne pas arriver trop en retard.

Heureusement que Tanya, sa maîtresse était compréhensive.

J'arrivais en catastrophe devant la porte de la classe.

Tanya me sourit et appela Gabriel, ce dernier arriva en sautillant.

Il adorait sa maîtresse et je sais qu'elle l'aimait également beaucoup.

Et je ne peux pas dire qu'elle me laisse insensible.

Comment dire…contre toutes mes attentes, Tanya Denali est totalement mon type de femme.

Calme, posée, douce, gentille…

Tout ce qu'il me fallait et tout ce qu'il fallait à Gabriel.

Mon petit bout demanda à monter dans mes bras.

« Alors comment c'était l'école ? » lui demandais-je alors que je le prenais.

« C'était ennuyeux… » me répondit-il totalement exténué.

« Hey ! Je te signale, jeune homme, que mes classes ne sont pas ennuyeuses ! » protesta Tanya.

Je ris à sa remarque.

« Gab, va chercher tes affaires le temps que je parle avec la maîtresse. » suggérais-je à mon fils.

« D'acc' chef ! » me dit-il en tournant les talons. « Madame. » fit-il en faisant la courbette à la belle blonde.

Elle rit, ses yeux couleur or étaient joyeux, ce qui n'était pas le cas tous les jours.

« Alors Jasper. » commença-t-elle. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

« Eh bien, déjà que j'adore le fait que tu sois la maîtresse de mon fils et que j'aimerais t'invité à sortir. » Je dis tout d'un trait pour ne pas me dégonfler.

Elle parut surprise mais pas dégoûtée par le fait de sortir avec moi.

« Je pense que c'est une proposition intéressante. Mais je vais tout de même vérifier mon agenda… » me taquina-t-elle.

« Oh eh bien si tu es prise… » dis-je, feignant la nonchalance.

« J'en serais ravi, Jasper. » souffla-t-elle finalement en se rapprochant de moi.

Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou, ce qui eut le don de m'exciter quelques peu.

« Vendredi soir, je passerais te prendre à 19h00 et nous irons dîner. » soufflais-je à mon tour.

« Et qui va garder Gabriel ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je m'en occupe. » la rassurais-je.

« Eh bien…j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être. » elle rougi après avoir remarqué que nos respirations étaient haletantes.

« Papa on y va ? » râla mon fils en arrivant vers nous.

« Oui oui, j'arrive. A demain Tanya. » j'étais légèrement frustré, cette crapule avait un don pour casser tous les moments forts que je vivais.

« A demain Jasper, a demain Gabriel. » elle fit au revoir de la main avant de retourner dans sa classe.

Je vérifiais l'heure, les déménageurs avaient du passer prendre les cartons.

« Dis papa, où on va là ? » me demanda Gabriel.

« On va à une nouvelle maison, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas pour très longtemps. En plus on va fêter ton anniversaire ! Papi, mamie, Bella et Edward vont venir à notre nouveau chez nous et on va voir qu'elle déco on pourra faire dans ta chambre. » répondis-je.

Il baissa les yeux et continua de marcher en silence.

Quand à moi je pensais à vendredi soir…

Avant d'être ramener au moment présent par mon téléphone qui sonnait.

« Allo ? »

« _Jasper ? Où es-tu ? »_

« Rosalie, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive. »

« _J'ai préparé à manger. Tout ce que tu aimes. »_

"Il y aura aussi Carlise, Esmé, Edward et Bella."

« _Oui je suis déjà au courant, c'est tout de même ma belle-famille ! Aller je te laisse._ »

« Ok, j'arrive bientôt. Je raccroche. »

_« Jasper ! »_

« Oui ? »

« _Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis ce matin. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime.»_

Elle raccrocha.

Je sentais que les prochaines semaines allaient me permettre de retrouver un peu ma sœur.

Je regardais mon fils qui shootait dans des cailloux.

J'allais avoir ma sœur et mon fils en même temps, la première fois depuis longtemps.

J'espérais, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, que j'allais retrouver Rosalie, celle que j'aimais.

Ma Rosalie.

* * *

Moi je l'aime bien Rosalie, et vous?

Répondez moi par review! :)

Tanya et Jasper... hum hum... intéressant non?

Je mets encore l'histoire en place donc si je ne développe pas trop l'histoire avec Kate pour le moment, c'est normal.

Aller, bonne soirée.

Bisous.

Loulette.

_(Et vive l'été! Il fait très chaud chez moi!)_


End file.
